


The Chase

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a fic about Gadreel please? BDSM and just pure absolute smut. I love your writing! It’s such a turn on ;) AND Imagine you’re a demon on the run from Gadreel, thinking he wants to kill you. You don’t realize he wants you for other reasons, and that the chase turns him on even more. (http://supernaturalfantasies.tumblr.com/post/104375176938/imagine-youre-a-demon-on-the-run-from-gadreel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

Warnings: Demon!Reader, cursing, smut, oral, rough sex, unprotected sex, BDSM, orgasm denial, masturbation, multiple orgasms, minor dub con, bondage, knife play, biting, mentions of blood, dom!Gadreel, sub!Reader, dirty talk. I think that about covers it, let me know if I missed something.

Fic:

What the Hell? you ask yourself over and over again. You ran into an invisible wall and you couldn’t seem to find your way around it. Quickly, you realize that the wall is a circle; you’ve managed to get yourself stuck in a devil’s trap in an abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere … just perfect. You move to the center and try to think your way out of this mess, but you can’t even figure out where the trap is painted.

“So, the little rabbit’s gotten herself trapped. There’s no hopping away this time,” a man’s voice says as a figure appears from the shadows.

“Gadreel,” you growl as the man walks towards you.

“Y/N,” Gadreel responds with a smirk. He reaches down and picks up a bucket, splashing the contents across the floor, a devil’s trap appears.

“Paint that only appears with water, clever,” you comment, “Obviously not of your design, must’ve been someone with some brains.” Gadreel laughs through his nose and pulls out an angel blade from his hoodie as a response.

“You’re a clever girl,” Gadreel says, “I knew it would take something clever to catch you. I’ve spent long enough chasing you and I think it’s time this chase comes to a close, don’t you.” He circles around you, but you remain where you are, refusing to watch as he travels around the devil’s trap.

“Do it,” you say, “If you want this done, the do it. Kill me and get it over with.”

“Oh, Y/N, I’ve waited this long, it won’t kill me to wait a little longer,” Gadreel says ominously, “I want to take my time with you.” He takes a step into the devil’s trap and you shut your eyes, waiting for the inevitable because you know you’re outmatched.

“Just kill me,” you say, exasperated.

“What makes you think I want to kill you?” he asks. He brushes a strand of your hair behind your ear with the point of his blade and runs it down your cheek and neck and across your collarbone. He doesn’t press hard enough to draw blood, but it’s enough to let you know that your life is in his hands.

“Isn’t that why Metatron sent you after me?” you ask.

“Yes, it was,” he responds, “But Metatron doesn’t control me and I’ve lost interest in killing you. I want you for other reasons now.” Gadreel wraps one arm around your waist and presses his other hand against your collarbone, pulling you towards him. Your back presses firmly to his front and you feel something prodding your ass. You inhale sharply at the feeling and your eyes fly open. “I don’t want to kill you Y/N,” Gadreel whispers in your ear, “I’d much rather fuck you.”

“You… what?” you ask, unsure of what was happening.

“I said I want to fuck you,” he says, “Do you want that Y/N? Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk straight?”

“Yes,” you whisper without thinking. You’d never thought about Gadreel this way, you’d been expecting him to try to kill you after all. Now that he was proposing something else entirely, you couldn’t help yourself. Something about this whole situation turned you on.

“Good,” Gadreel says, “The safe word is red, got that?” You nod in understanding. He pulls his hand away from your collarbone and lets it trail down your body. With one hand, he undoes your pants and slips his hand into your panties. His fingers trail down between your folds. “So wet,” he says, “And I’ve barely even touched you.” You hadn’t even noticed how wet you’d become until he’d mentioned it.

You inhale sharply as Gadreel thrusts two fingers into you while he rocks his hips against you. His fingers pump in and out of you before he adds a third beside the first two. Small gasps and moans escape your lips. His cock grows harder each time he ruts against you. “Gadreel,” you moan as he brings you close to the edge of orgasm.

Suddenly, Gadreel pulls his fingers from you, leaving you empty. You groan in dissatisfaction. He turns you around and places a hand on your shoulder, pushing you down onto your knees. You look up at him and suck your bottom lip into your mouth in anticipation. Gadreel’s hands move to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. He pushes the material down, followed by his boxers, his hard cock springing free. You gasp at the sheer size of him.

He looks down at you with a smirk before he wraps his free hand in your hair. “Suck,” he commands. You lean forward and lick a long stripe along the vein on the underside of his cock. Gadreel groans at the feeling of your mouth on him. When you reach his tip, you swirl your tongue around him and lick across his slit, collecting the salty precum that’s accumulated there. “I said suck,” Gadreel growls as his grip on your hair tightens.

You take his cock between your lips and begin to suck. He’s too big to fit completely in your mouth so you wrap one of your hands around the base of his cock. You reach up with your other hand and massage his balls. Gadreel’s eyes fall shut and his jaw clenches as a low growl rumbles in his chest. You watch him through your lashes as his head falls back. Your movements increase in speed. You Bob your head and work him over with your hands as his hips thrust forward, fucking your mouth.

“Touch yourself,” he groans. Your hand moves from his balls and slides down his leg. You pull your hand from him and slide it into your panties. “Just one finger,” he says, “Slide one finger into that tight wet pussy of yours.” You do as he says, sliding your middle finger into your wet heat. The feeling is nothing compared to Gadreel’s fingers, but it’s enough to give your aching core some relief. You continue to bob your head as you rock your hips, fucking yourself on your finger.

Gadreel’s cock twitches and you know he’s close. “So good,” he praises, “Add two more fingers. Make yourself cum.” You follow his instructions, sliding two more fingers into yourself and stretching yourself out just a little more. Gadreel’s grip on your hair tightens and slows the movement of your head, letting himself feel every sensation. You hollow your cheeks and use your tongue to work the underside of his cock. Gadreel groans loudly and his head falls back again as his cock pulses, shooting hot ribbons of salty cum into your mouth.

The taste of him combined with the sounds he makes bring on your own orgasm. Your walls squeeze your fingers as you swallow down everything Gadreel has to give you. Your hips rock against your hand, riding out your orgasm and finally become still. You pull away from Gadreel with an obscene ‘pop’ and slide your fingers out of yourself. Sitting back, you look up at him, curious as to what happens next.

Gadreel reaches down and wraps his hand around your arm, pulling you up until you’re standing. He wraps his hand around the wrist of the hand you’d just fucked yourself with and brings your fingers to his lips. He swirls his tongue around the digits before sucking them into his mouth, cleaning them of your juices. Gadreel hums around your fingers before pulling them from his mouth. “Good enough to eat,” he says, “But first…” His words trail off as he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. They’re marked with devil’s traps and other runes ensuring that you won’t be able to escape or use your powers.

Gadreel steps out of the pile of clothes that have accumulated on the floor and uses the toe of his shoe to scuff the edge of the devil’s trap before kicking his shoes off. He grabs the chain of the handcuffs and yanks you forward, pulling you out of the trap. With one hand, he pushes you so that your front presses against the nearest wall. You watch him over your shoulder as his fingers hook into the waistband of your pants and panties, pulling them from your body unceremoniously. He helps you step out of them before he moves his lips to your ear.

“You have no clue how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he growls in your ear, “You’ve only made things worse by running away from me the way you did.” Gadreel pushes his knee between your thighs and spreads your legs apart. He takes the point of the angel blade and slides it down your back and over the curve of your ass before pulling it away from your skin. He crashes his lips with yours, the taste of you and him combining as his tongue thrusts into your mouth. 

Suddenly, something hard and cold presses against your sex, causing you to gasp. “Don’t worry,” he assures you as he slides the foreign object into your sex. You cry out as the cold metal stretches your walls. He begins moving the handle of his angel blade around inside you before pumping it in and out of you. “You like that?” Gadreel asks, “You like being fucked by something that could kill you?”

“Yes,” you moan. Gadreel tilts the blade slightly, the new angle hitting your g-spot with every flick of his wrist. Gadreel reaches up with his free hand, pulling the collar of your t-shirt over your shoulder. You tilt your head to the other side, giving him better access. Gadreel kisses your neck before biting down hard enough to draw blood as he thrusts the handle into you, hard. You let out a strangled cry as your walls clench down on the handle. Gadreel pulls the blade from you and drops it to the floor with a clatter. He soothes his tongue over the bite mark before turning you around and pressing your back to the wall.

Gadreel takes hold of the chain between the handcuffs and lifts them above your head. He pulls you up onto your tiptoes before he hooks the chain over an old, rusty nail that’s sticking out of the wall. His hands slide down your body before he decides to take his jacket, hoodie, and shirt off. You watch with wide eyes as he pulls the material from his body and reveals the toned muscles beneath.

“Gadreel,” you moan as you tug at the chains, wishing you could touch him. He runs his hands down your arms, along your sides, and down your thighs. Slowly, he moves to kneel before you. He pulls one of your legs over his shoulder before doing the same to the other. Gadreel kisses, sucks, and nips at the skin of your thigh, moving closer and closer to where you want him. Before he reaches that spot you want him at most, he pulls away and works his way up your other thigh. You groan and buck your hips towards him.

“So greedy,” Gadreel mumbles against your sex. His voice sends vibrations straight to your core. He licks a broad stripe up your slit with the flat of his tongue. A moan escapes your lips and your head falls back against the wall. He licks at your clit, flicking it with his tongue, before sucking the over-stimulated bundle of nerves between his lips. You buck your hips towards him, begging for more.

“Gadreel!” you cry out as you tug at your restraints to no avail once again. Gadreel smirks against your skin. His hands slide up to grasp your ass cheeks tightly, preventing you from bucking your hips. Gadreel’s smirk fades as his lips leave your clit and travel down. He leaves a hot wet kiss against your opening before his tongue darts in and out of you quickly. You groan and try to buck your hips, but Gadreel’s grip is too tight. Suddenly, Gadreel pulls your hips towards him and his tongue plunges into you as far as he can reach.

Looking down at him, you notice that he’s watching you through his lashes. Your head falls back against the wall again as his tongue explores you, both inside and out. You moan and writhe at the sensations he’s creating within you. Gadreel groans along with you, the sound emitting from deep in his chest and sending vibrations straight to your core. His tongue swirls inside you, eating you out as his nose nudges your clit. Your walls begin to tighten around his tongue and you moan, begging for release. Gadreel pulls you even tighter to his face, his tongue pulling out of you so that he can suck on your clit one last time before he thrusts his tongue back into you and licks over your g-spot.

You cry out as your walls clamp down around his tongue. Your back arches off the wall and your toes curl. Gadreel licks and sucks, taking up everything you have to give him. Your breaths are heavy as Gadreel pulls away from you and looks up at you with lust blown eyes. Only a thin ring of green surrounds his pupils. Gadreel reaches to his side and grabs his angel blade once again. The ring of metal scraping across the floor sounds through the empty room.

Gadreel stands while simultaneously dropping your legs from his shoulders and catching you so that your legs can wrap around his waist. Your breathing becomes quick as he traces the blade over your chest. “You remember the safe word?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond as your eyes flick from his to the blade pointed at you.

“Do you need to use it?” he asks

“No,” you respond, not wanting this to end.

“Good girl,” he responds. Gadreel flicks his wrist and in one swift movement, your t-shirt is cut down the front, exposing you to him. He pushes the tattered material to the side and uses the blade to cut your bra from your body, first the middle connecting the cups and then each strap. The material falls from your body, your shirt is the only material left and it’s doing a poor job of covering you up. Gadreel drops the blade, clattering on the floor once again.

One of his hands wraps in your hair while the other finds one of your breasts. He kneads the flesh in his hand and tugs the nipple between his fingers. His mouth leaves hot, wet kisses down your neck and chest until he reaches your other nipple and sucks it between his teeth. He presses his body up against yours, his hard cock pressing against your sex.

“Gadreel,” you moan.

“Tell me what you want,” he says as he leaves marks across your chest.

“You, Gadreel, I want you,” you moan.

“What do you want me to do to you?” he asks.

“Fuck me,” you groan. Gadreel rocks his hips against you, sliding his cock through your wet folds. “I want you inside me, please,” you beg. Gadreel moves his lips to the spot where your neck meets your shoulder. His hands wrap around your thighs as he lines himself up with you. Gadreel bites down on your neck as he pushes into you, filling and stretching you.

“You like this Y/N?” he asks as he begins thrusting in and out of you with bruising force.

“Yes,” you respond. You pull at the handcuffs once again, wishing you could touch him; run your fingers through his hair, over his chest, down his back. Your fingers curl and your nails press into your palms.

“You feel so good,” Gadreel moans, “So tight and wet. I’ve wanted to fuck you from the moment I met you.” His thrusts come harder and faster as he pounds into you. Your back slides up and down the wall with each thrust. You hook your ankles behind his back and rock your hips towards him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Gadreel’s cock twitches inside you as your walls tighten once again. “Cum for me,” he growls. His lips break from your neck and his gaze moves to your face, waiting to watch your expression as you cum around his cock. “Come on Y/N,” he says, “I want to feel you cum on my cock. I want to see your face when you do.”

The knot in your stomach pulls tight and breaks at his words. “Gadreel!” you cry out as your walls clench down around his cock. The intensity of your orgasm causes your back to arch off the wall and your toes to curl again. Your eyes shut tight and your head falls back against the wall as waves of pleasure wash over you.

Gadreel grunts as he thrusts into you one last time. His cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck and his heavy breaths fall over your shoulder. “Fuck,” he groans as he pulls out of you. His seed slips out of you and slides down your leg. Gadreel moves away from you and looks you over. His hands and lips caress the bruises and bite marks he’s left on you, soothing and comforting your aching body.

“If I let you down, are you going to run again?” he asks.

“Are you going to try to kill me?” you ask in return.

“No, not after that,” he answers, “Though I never really intended on killing you.”

“Then no, I won’t run,” you respond.

“Good,” he says as he reaches up and takes the chain of the handcuffs off the nail. Your feet hit the floor and your muscles are so spent you feel like you might fall. Gadreel wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to him, helping to hold you up. “I’ve enjoyed our little game,” Gadreel comments.

“Game?” you ask confused.

“I chase you and almost catch you, yet by some amazing circumstance you manage to escape, allowing me to chase you once again,” he says with a smirk on his face.

“Are you saying you let me escape all those times?” you ask.

“No,” he says as he removes the handcuffs from your wrists, “You escaped on your own plenty of times. There were times I could’ve trapped you if I wanted to, however; but it was more fun to watch you run.”

“Until this time,” you comment.

“Yes, well, every game must come to an end,” he responds.

“It doesn’t have to,” you say teasingly, “I could always keep running until you manage to trap me again.”

Gadreel chuckles in response. “I think I’d rather keep you right here,” he says before lifting your wrists to his lips and kissing your bruises, “It saves time if I don’t have to chase after you.”

“And what about Metatron’s orders for you to kill me?” you ask.

“I’m done taking orders from him. Like I said, he doesn’t control me. Besides, I think I like giving orders much more than taking them,” he says. You can’t help but laugh.

“So what does this mean for us?” you ask.

Gadreel smiles down at you. “How would you feel about running away with me instead of away from me?” he questions.

“I think I’d like that,” you respond as a smile spreads across your face.


End file.
